Gordon Proves His Point
'''Gordon Proves His Point '''is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot One day, Gordon arrived at the big station on his way to the Mainland. The platform was crowded. Gordon's driver explained that it's a railtour going along the coast of Catalina Island. The stationmaster came up and wanted Gordon to pull the railtour since their train had failed. The driver joked that they'll have to hold them back, told the stationmaster that they need The Fat Controller's permission and questions their return train. The Fat Controller agreed at once and the stationmaster rang the sheds. A workman suggested they use the new high-speed train. Pip and Emma were honoured to visit the North Western Railway. Pip's cooling system was faulty, but Emma didn't mind all the work. James, who was pulling a stopping train, was surprised to see the signalman from the station beyond the Works came up. He said that the diesel had failed and told James to pull it home. James thought the express passengers won't want to make all his stops, but the signalman said that was better than James' passengers missing their stops. James found the train two miles in front. He pushed it to the next station, then got ready to pull. Emma apologized to James that she wasn't able to help, but said that she and Pip were special lightweight coaches. James was relieved since he was already tired, but the train was easier than he expected. Once the coaches were moving, they followed smoothly and the passengers didn't complain about the extra stops. The Fat Controller was waiting for them at the next station. James apologized for being late, but The Fat Controller didn't mind. He told James to make Pip and Emma welcome in the sheds, while he arranged their journey home. The other engines were quiet at first, but once they found out the diesels were friendly, they were laughing together like old friends. James was pleased Gordon wasn't there to insult them. Gordon returned the next day. The Fat Controller forgave him for his smokescreen and was sorry for thinking Gordon spoiled his hat. He explained that it was a sewer dumping ash from the carriage window. The Fat Controller told Gordon to take Pip and Emma's passengers home and said that Gordon could show them how Sodor does things. Gordon promised he would, Gordon's driver said that Gordon could have the run of his life, and Gordon did, Douglas was taking Pip and Emma home when Gordon raced by, Pip and Emma watched in envy. Douglas chuckled and joked that Gordon was a high-speed engine, and that he was pulling the high-speed train. Characters *Gordon *James *Douglas *Emma *Sir Topham Hatt *Pip (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Emily (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Elsbridge *Maron Trivia *Alternative footage from Smokescreen is used. Gallery GordonProveshisPoint1.png GordonProveshisPoint2.png GordonProveshisPoint3.png GordonProveshisPoint4.png Smokescreen30.png|Stock footage GordonProveshisPoint5.png GordonProveshisPoint6.png GordonProveshisPoint7.png GordonProvesHisPoint8.png GordonProvesHisPoint9.png GordonProvesHisPoint10.png GordonProvesHisPoint11.png GordonProvesHisPoint12.png GordonProvesHisPoint13.png GordonProvesHisPoint14.png GordonProvesHisPoint15.PNG GordonProvesHisPoint16.png GordonProvesHisPoint17.png GordonProvesHisPoint18.png GordonProvesHisPoint19.png GordonProvesHisPoint20.png GordonProvesHisPoint21.png GordonProvesHisPoint22.png GordonProvesHisPoint23.png GordonProvesHisPoint24.png GordonProvesHisPoint25.png GordonProvesHisPoint26.png GordonProvesHisPoint27.png GordonProvesHisPoint28.png GordonProvesHisPoint29.png GordonProvesHisPoint30.png Smokescreen26.png|Stock footage GordonProvesHisPoint31.png GordonProvesHisPoint32.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 1 Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2001 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2002 Vhs Category:2004 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2001 Vhs Category:1999 Vhs Category:2007 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Category:2006 Vhs Category:2007 Vhs Category:2008 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Thomas Goes Fishing Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2010 DVD Category:2016 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:2000 Vhs Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:Strand Home Video Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs